Flicker
by Tiathegoodgirl
Summary: It's a year on from the life changing events last year and life is getting better for Ponyboy Curtis, still living the Greaser life, but happier. This should be a great straight-forward year. But what will happen when Pony finds a mysterious Greaser-girl with a dangerous past in the lot? So much for the straight-forward year... PonyboyxOC


**Eeeeeeekkkk! My second fanfic! My first The Outsiders fanfic. **

**Ok so, the story is that my OC, Tia, (which is actually based kinda on my self and I used my name and I hope isn't a total Mary-Sue =T ) is on the run from her past. Problem is, it trouble always catches up to her when she thinks she is finally safe. She's sick of all of escaping and doesn't know what to do anymore.**

**It's a year on from the life changing events last year (BTW everyone is still alive in this fic, I just love everyone too much ahaha) and life is getting better for Ponyboy Curtis, still living the Greaser life, but happier. This should be a great straight-forward year. Hey, who knows, he might find someone to share his passion of movies, books and sunsets. But what will happen when Pony finds a mysterious Greaser-girl with a dangerous past in the lot? Why does he care so deeply and feel so protective over this lost broad? Why doesn't she want to know him?**

**So much for the straight-forward year... However, no one said there wouldn't be great with divided passion...**

**Main Paring: PonyboyxOC**

* * *

Tia's P.O.V.

My heart was burning. It hamered deep within my tight chest. The empty stomach growling within me, I silently hushed for it please stop hurting for beating flooded my ears, deafing me, for that's all could hear. My already panting breath got shorter and shorter, as I stole the air from around me. Usually I wouldn't break a sweat or feel tired at all when running. It's what I do, it's what I love. Well it's what I did. But I'd been running far, far too long for pleasure. My legs ached with pain, from going at a constant high speed and from the milage that was behind me. The states I'd crossed, all stacked in me. My eyes watered from rush of the fall air. SMACK SMACK,my sneakers slapped as pounded the ground as I carried on racing for my life.

I thought/prayed, they couldn't still be far behind me. But no matter where I go they're always close...

Golly to say it was September, it sure was dang hot. I hadn't got a clue where I was, I had been concentraiting too much on fleeing and hiding every second. Survivng. The only reason I knew it was September was because I could never forget the day I ran... The day all the shit went down...

I couldn't take it anymore, I thought. Just let them take me. I don't care anymore.

Even though I was thinking of giving up, my feet had a different idea. Habit I guess. Just like smoking, I know I shouldn't do it and it's no good for me, but I just don't wanna give it up because, it's become a part of me.

As I mounted the grass of what seemed a low-class neighbourhood lot, which reminded me so much of my true home, the sun was setting into the horizon. Golly, at least the last thing I would see, would be a beautiful sunset. Sunsets one of my many perculiar obsession. They're just so expanse and natural. And... gold. It's the only good thing that followed me on my way. I know it sounds pretty dumb, but... I feel they keep me safe. Watch over me and that.

I allowed my self to gaze at the sunset set for a brief moment. Indeed a brief moment, as typical thing that's just like only me to do, I stumbled over an over-grown tree root...

A gasp was the last thing to leave my lips as I fell to the rough ground. As my long wild dark-brown curly hair trailed behind me, my tired head hit jagged bark of the emanse tree trunk before me.

I could feel the warm, sticky, rusty smelling blood, already gushing out of my head, starting to matt my hair. The sun was nearly gone, as I closed my green,slightly gray eyes. Thinking that would be the last thing I would ever see. The sun was nearly gone, as I closed my green,slightly gray eyes. My long black thick eyelashes fluttered to a stop.

As faded into unconsiousness. The inner me told me the truth. "What's it matter anyway?" said the clouded voice in my head as I blacked out. "You know you'd rather die peacefully now, than painfully later..."

"No one cares about you anymore and no one will. No one..."

But little did I know then, one young Greaser would.

* * *

**Sooooo... what do you guys think of the first chapter?! Who is this girl and what's chasing her? What will happen? Next chapter is in Pony's P.O.V.**

**Review, favourite, follow or whatever you feel like please!**

**Love you guys!**

**- Tiathegoodgirl xoxo**


End file.
